<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stretching Eddie by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249679">Stretching Eddie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fisting, M/M, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie, Georgie and Bill have some fun with Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stretching Eddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie laid on the couch and waited for Richie to get done preparing for what was about to happen. Richie came into the living room a few minutes later and began undressing.</p><p>He took his shirt and pants off before lowering his white briefs, revealing his huge, soft 10 inch cock. Eddie looked at it and bit his lip.</p><p>Richie swung it around jokingly, slapping it against each of his thighs. “Yeah, you want this big cock? Fuckin’ slut, I’m gonna pound you so hard.”</p><p>Richie walked over to Eddie and began undressing him, taking off his clothes, beginning with his shirt and eventually getting down to his underwear.</p><p>Richie got underneath Eddie and sat him on his lap. He pulled his underwear to the side a bit and started fingering Eddie’s pussy. Eddie moaned and leaked pussy juice as Richie touched him, rubbing his fingers all in there. </p><p>Richie then ripped off Eddie’s underwear, leaving him completely naked. Richie rubbed his big cock up against Eddie’s asshole, preparing him with his finger.</p><p>Eventually, Richie shoved his entire member up Eddie’s tight ass, causing him to moan and grab onto Richie’s waist. Richie held onto Eddie’s shoulders and lifted his legs up as he pounded his asshole, making him moan and leak pussy juice all over the two of them.</p><p>A few minutes later, the front door opened and in walked Bill with his little brother, Georgie. The two boys had been expecting them and Eddie barely uttered a greeting to them before moaning again as Richie thrust into Eddie’s ass.</p><p>“You wanna t-try it, Georgie?” Bill said, looking over to his little brother. Georgie nodded eagerly and Bill took out the bottle of lube he brought over there as Georgie undressed. Georgie got down in front of where Eddie and Richie were fucking on the couch.</p><p>Bill told Georgie to get down and lift his legs up, so he did. Once Georgie’s foot was touching Eddie’s pussy, Bill poured a large amount of lube on Georgie’s foot and lathered it on there, as well as on Eddie’s pussy.</p><p>Once he was satisfied with it, he sat back and watched as Eddie moaned just from having the 9 year old boy’s foot touching his sensitive pussy. “Okay, push!” Bill said to Georgie. Georgie began pushing his foot into Eddie’s pussy, starting with his toes, before stopping halfway when Eddie let out a loud scream. </p><p>“Fuck! Keep going, mmm...” Eddie said. Georgie shoved the rest of his foot into Eddie’s pussy, getting it wrapped all the way around his heel and ankle. Eddie moaned and panted as he was pounded by Richie’s big cock and had his best friend’s little brother’s whole foot in his pussy. </p><p>Georgie started pushing it back and forth in Eddie’s pussy, making him moan even louder. Not needing any more lube from how wet Eddie was, he began pushing his other foot into Eddie’s pussy. </p><p>Eddie moaned as his pussy was stretched out to the max, two whole feet fully inside it, while a massive cock was still pounding away at his insides from his ass.</p><p>Just when Eddie thought he was fully stretched out and couldn’t take anymore, Georgie bent over and reached his arm out. He balled his hand into a fist and began shoving it into Eddie’s pussy alongside both of his feet. It took a bit of a struggle to fit it in as Eddie was already pretty stretched, but he managed to do it. </p><p>By this point, Eddie was crying and drooling from the overstimulation he was experiencing, and from his pussy getting stretched out so much. Without warning, Georgie’s horniness got the best of him and he reached over to shove his other fist inside Eddie.</p><p>Once he got it in, Bill, who had been stroking his giant cock this whole time, looked at Georgie’s position, bent over, all of his limbs inside of Eddie, with his cute ass poking out ready to be fucked.</p><p>He got below Georgie and lifted him up, lining up his cock with his little brother’s ass. He shoves his huge cock inside his brother, making him moan. He began thrusting and pounding away at him, shoving Georgie’s limbs even deeper into Eddie and creating a thrusting motion into Eddie. </p><p>Eddie moaned at the top of his lungs and cried out, yelling “fuck! Richie pound your huge cock into me! Georgie, fuck! Shove your whole arms and legs into me! Fuck me harder! Make me cum! Fuck!” At that moment, Eddie orgasmed, squirting all over Georgie’s face, Georgie making sure he drank it as it got all over him.</p><p>Soon after, Bill came in his brother’s ass and Richie shot is load inside Eddie, both of their loads so big that they started oozing out of the boys’ asses. Bill pulled out of Georgie and Georgie pulled his arms and feet out of Eddie, before Richie pulled his huge cock out of Eddie’s asshole.</p><p>All three boys looked in awe as Eddie’s pussy gaped and his ass leaked with Richie’s cum. Bill figured that Georgie’s head could probably fit in his pussy, with how much it was gaping. </p><p>Eddie laid there, panting as he still leaked, rubbing his sore ass and pussy from the boys’ assault on him. “Fuck! We gotta do that again sometime!” Richie said as they drooled and stayed admiring Eddie’s pussy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>